<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Greent's Point Of View by KinynG, panictree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039844">Greent's Point Of View</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinynG/pseuds/KinynG'>KinynG</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/panictree/pseuds/panictree'>panictree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AUs, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternative Timeline, Blood and Injury, Greent Sans, M/M, Punny Papyrus, Puvil Sans, Rockye Sans, Sanscest - Freeform, Sanses, Slightly blood, Suspense, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale aus, Unnetale, Xyon Sans, alternative universe, discovering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinynG/pseuds/KinynG, https://archiveofourown.org/users/panictree/pseuds/panictree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“ Someone messed with the files… It was someone, a certain someone, but the memory has been forgotten… And he’ll never remember. I’ll make sure of that. ”</p><p>Hey friends and strangers! As the title says, this is Greent's story. He is my Sans OC. Just to be clear, this is not his AU, it is his story after what happened to his AU in this alternative timeline, so yeah you can say he's not the original Greent. This fic follows him with his adventures and discovers. Also, this will contain more of my Sans OCs, so it's not just him but he is the protagonist of his story.</p><p>Warning: there is Sanscest here between a few of the characters with the progress of the story, so if you don't like that sort of thing, just don't read it, or try skipping those parts if you'd like.</p><p>All of the art is my own, unless I say is not, so don't steal, none of them. If you do want to use any of the arts you have to ask for permission first.</p><p> </p><p>And a big thanks to Tree for be helping me with the story's grammar!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Where Am I...?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Prologue</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>" I Lost Everything "</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>It was dark</em>
  <br/>
  <em>and only dark was visible</em>
</p><p>
  <em>floating on the nothing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>no life around</em>
</p><p>
  <em>the empty feeling with the dead eyes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>he was dead inside...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>he could do nothing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>there was nothing to be did</em>
</p><p>
  <em>all he did was close his eyes and fall asleep for a period of time</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>I opened my eyesockets, but they almost closed on their own. There was an intense white light, but after a while, it seemed like I could get used to it.</p><p> </p><p>I turned over to the right and felt something comfy supporting my skull like a pillow. I noticed that I was lying down and turned my skull to see what it was. It was a bright, fluorescent purple. It was… beautiful. I shifted into a sitting position to get a better look. I took it and lifted it up, now seeing that it was a hoodie. The mesh that made it was smooth and soft to touch. ‘I wonder who’s hoodie this is,’ I thought.</p><p> </p><p>Putting it back on the floor, I looked around and realized that I was in a place I’d never seen before. It was so white, and quiet, and it had a ceiling, but no walls anywhere. The lack of color and anything else annoyed me a little. ‘Where am I?’ I wondered.</p><p> </p><p>‘It can’t be some kind of padded jail, can it? But why would I be here? I can’t remember what happened before I woke up, but did someone throw me in here? Did I come here by myself? And if I did, why? Where exactly am I?’ I thought as I looked around again.</p><p> </p><p>When I saw nothing new, I stood up. I stayed there for a long time and thought, trying to imagine a reason for all of this. After nothing happened for a while, nothing seemed to convince me. The white nothing wasn’t helping in anything, making me have no ideas. My mind didn’t seem to see anything.</p><p> </p><p>‘I think it will be better if I close my eyesockets,’ I thought. Still standing on the floor, I closed my eyesockets. After so much white, seeing nothing was relieving. ‘Yeah, this is much better. The color black was always my favorite. I mean, I like all the other colors too. I used to like blue, or green, or even orange as favorite colors. After so much changing I got to the point that I like all colors. But black… it makes me feel calmer. And maybe a little sleepy, hah.’</p><p> </p><p>I heard a sound behind me and turned around to face it, opening my eyesockets. It was some kind of undecipherable noise, like something opening. I forgot what I was thinking when I saw someone passing through a hole that had appeared in the air. I hadn’t looked around the room fully, so maybe it was a door I had missed? But I never saw a door like this before. Maybe it was a door from the future? Before I could ask any questions, the skeleton monster that had stepped through the door to the room walked over to me.</p><p> </p><p>‘I don’t know him,’ I thought. ‘Who will he be? Is he good? Did he come to get me out of here? Can I ask him something? I hope I didn’t do anything wrong, I hope he doesn’t hurt me.’</p><p> </p><p>I left my thoughts again when I saw him sit in front of me. His silence made me curious. I started to glance over his clothes, but he had started to say something and I looked back at his face. I hadn’t been paying attention, so I don’t know what he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” I asked him, waiting for him to repeat his words. He stayed staring at me for a few seconds and I did the same, waiting for him to repeat what he said.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you feel? Are you ok?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>I nodded. I didn’t feel sick, or tired, or sad. Just curious. I wasn’t sure if I should say something or wait for him to ask more questions, so I waited. While I stared at him, I noticed him thinking about something. I was patient, so I let him think while I studied his clothes again.</p><p> </p><p>He was wearing a purple sweater, with orange shorts and boots. He had gloves on that matched the color of his sweater, and he also had a type of scarf around his neck. I think the right name for it is a… bandana? Whatever it was, it was orange. He was only using two colors. He was staring at me, so I looked down at my clothes.</p><p> </p><p>It was easy to notice that I was in all green and black. My shorts had a white line on the sides, like my pair of sneakers.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you always quiet?” the skeleton asked, expelling me from my thoughts again.</p><p> </p><p>I looked at him again, replying. “Eh, can depend.”</p><p> </p><p>‘I think I should pay more attention now,’ I thought. ‘Not like there was a reason to do that before anyways. I like to be curious, so I usually never talk about myself at all. If someone would like to know things about me they would have to ask questions,</p><p> </p><p>or know me well, because without anybody asking me questions, I don’t tell them anything, unless we share a taste. But I have a feeling that something is missing in my memories.’ I stopped and almost chuckled to myself, though I didn’t make any noise out loud. ‘Heh. I see I got myself distracted again.’</p><p> </p><p>“Can I-“ I said.</p><p> </p><p>“Woul-“ He cut me off accidentally, and broke off when he realized I had started to say something.</p><p> </p><p>I looked over at his face. He was staring again, but in a normal way like he was waiting for me to go on. I didn’t expect to interrupt him so I didn’t speak and waited for him to continue. It didn’t take too long before he started to speak again.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to say something?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>I shifted my position. Hugging my legs, I replied. “What did you want to say?”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your name?” he replied.</p><p> </p><p>I wondered if that was what he was going to ask before. The question sounded different before I accidentally cut him off.</p><p> </p><p>“Greent,” I replied. “And yours?”</p><p> </p><p>I didn’t think there would be any harm in telling him my name. It wasn’t like he was going to do something with it, right? That was already a question I had, so I asked him the same.</p><p> </p><p>“Xyon,” he said, smiling in a friendly manner. He held out his hand. I smiled back at him and took it.</p><p> </p><p>‘Xyon,’ I repeated in my head. ‘It’s the first time I’ve heard a name like this. It feels original. I’ll probably forget it.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you. If you’d like to ask questions, feel free to,” Xyon said.</p><p> </p><p>I loosened my hand from his and he lowered his too. I used mine to hug my legs again. I felt relieved knowing that he could make my doubts go away. ‘But I'm still not sure if he is really safe. I don’t know him at all ’ I better try to be careful.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we?” I questioned. I looked around again, and then back at him. He looked like he already knew that it would be my first question.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re... in the place... Let’s say the place where I was <em>born</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>The way he emphasized <em>born</em> made me a little confused. It made me wonder if he lived here, or if he really was born in this place. ‘Could I ask about that?’ I wondered.</p><p> </p><p>“You seem confused,” Xyon chuckled, reading the puzzled expression on my face. “I’ll explain with more details.”</p><p> </p><p>‘Hah, I guess he saw my confusion,’ I thought.</p><p> </p><p>He continued, “My journey started here. I appeared here with the knowledge that I’m a guard and that I must protect anyone that is in danger. I don’t exactly know how I came here with those thoughts, but that’s how it works, I guess. For me, at least. I’m still getting used to it and trying to find some sense in it, but I’m not sure where I should really start.”</p><p> </p><p>I tried hard to pay attention to everything he was saying. After listening to all of it, I had a doubt.</p><p> </p><p>“So that means you were raised with no explanation? No parents or anything?” I questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s basically like that. But, well, can I know more about you?” he asked, his skull tilting slightly to the side.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm... sure,” I said, smiling patiently and waiting for him to ask something.</p><p> </p><p>“What was your AU?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… sorry, what?” I replied.</p><p> </p><p>He stared at me without a reaction for a few seconds, then leaned forward, looking surprised. “You don’t know about AU’s?” he asked. </p><p> </p><p>I leaned back from him slightly, shaking my skull from side to side. I had no idea what an AU could be.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, ok, alright, let me explain for you. But before I do, I want to introduce you to some friends. They can also help me explain it to you. And they are waiting for me to come back.”</p><p> </p><p>He got up and stood, waiting.</p><p> </p><p>“Come, I’ll take you to an AU called “Underswap”. I can explain it on the way there.”</p><p> </p><p>He reached out his hand to me, waiting for me to take it. I stared at him for a second before grabbing it. He pulled me up. I felt kind of dizzy. When was the last time that I stood up? I looked up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’d like to test something. I hope you don’t mind,” I said. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm. Sure, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>My dizziness was slowly going away, and I saw him smirk. I didn’t know if I should worry about that, so I didn’t give much attention to it. He lifted one of his hands and the door-looking thing that he had come here through appeared. I didn’t know about logic anymore. This place was confusing. </p><p> </p><p>‘Can those doors be opened anywhere? I’d like to ask about that,’ I thought. I stared through it, seeing that behind it, there was a snowy ground with a lot of trees. I was so fixed on it that I didn’t even notice that I had gotten very close to the door. I was so close that I felt a push and fell into it, my face landing directly to the white substance on the ground---!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting More Folks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>My yell was cut off when I landed face-first in the snow with a huff. It only took half a second for me to feel the cold seep into my face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cold, cold!” I said hurriedly, scrambling to get up again. I got up, but my feet failed me on the snowy ground and I fell back down again. Landing on my butt, a shiver passed down my spine. I was cold all over now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was the test,” Xyon said behind me. I heard him laugh, and the door made the closing sound. I decided to just call it as hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna show you some nice guys” he said, walking closer behind me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While I was trying to look at me, he picked me up under the shoulders and lifted me up. I’m rather small and light, so he did it without any problem. Now that we were standing face to face, I could see he was taller than me. ‘Why can’t I remember any other person to compare with my height? It’s like he’s the only person I have talked to’ I thought, looking up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woooooh!” I shouted. He chuckled, watching me play with the snow that was falling from me. “Do you know Snowdin? It used to be my favorite place!” I said to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re in Snowdin. Exactly” Xyon said. Right after I heard what he said, I stared at him in excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really??!” I said. I moved my skull, looking everywhere. It seemed like Snowdin “But it looks kind of different from the one I knew.” ‘Did I miss something? But to be honest, I feel like I'm missing a lot of things’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’re in Underswap- hey, wait. You know about the places from your AU, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? Oh, I can see it, but I can’t remember any living beings in there.” I said. I looked over at him, waiting for him to say something. But there was only silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Follow me,” he said, starting to walk. I gave him an ok and followed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xyon headed out of Snowdin, to a place where the grass was dark and there was bright blue water falling from waterfalls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xyon stopped walking just in front of a big waterfall, and walked through it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I watched closely, then walked a bit closer to it. His hand reached out of the waterfall and grabbed me by the hood of my sweatshirt, pulling me inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah!” I gasped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Does he always get people by surprise like that? Wait, was that another one of his tests? What are they about anyway?’ I wondered to myself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I was pulled inside, I got a little wet from the water, but I didn’t mind. I looked around at the place I was in now. It seemed to be a tiny cave. I thought it was cool; it seemed like a secret place, since you couldn’t look through the water from outside. There were two skeletons, both even taller than Xyon. One was a bit smaller than the other, but even he was still taller than Xyon. Unfair!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xyon gave the purple hoodie to the smaller of the taller skeletons, the one thanking him and taking it, to then put it on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Man, how did I not notice him take it,’ I wondered. ‘Did he hide it somewhere in his clothes?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the skeleton finally finished putting it on, he walked up to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re awake, huh?” he said, not really asking a question. “Do you know how many days you’ve been sleeping?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before I could reply, Xyon came closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you really think that he needs to know that?” Xyon said, addressing the skeleton in a scolding tone. “He just woke up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been sleeping for five days, dude,” the skeleton said, seeming to disregard what Xyon just said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xyon glared at him with a look that clearly said ‘seriously?’ with his eyesockets narrowing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the skeleton noticed his glare, he let out a low snort. I smiled slightly and stared at them thoughtfully, lost in my thoughts and not noticing that the purple skeleton was staring back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you feeling ok? You seem a ‘lil lost there,” he questioned, snapping me out of my thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Yeah,” I said. I looked back up at him quickly, then avoided eye contact. I didn’t know what to say or ask, so I was going to try and make a random question. I was interrupted, though, when I heard the sound of someone coming through the waterfall. I turned, following the sound, and saw Xyon leaving the cave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is he going?” I asked curiously, looking back at the purple skeleton. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The first time he left without saying anything was when he saved you,” he said easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Saved me? What do you mean?” I said, feeling shocked. How could he say that in such a calm tone!?? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Save me?’ I asked in my head. ‘But what happened? I don’t have memories! What happened? I wish I could remember. Was it something bad? Did I hit my head very harsh and that’s why I’m having problems with my memory? </span>
  <em>
    <span>I need answers!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ I thought rapidly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The skeleton broke my train of thought, saying, “Hey, dude, chill there. Why are you hyperventilating?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stopped with my racing thoughts, putting my hands in front of my nonexistent nose and felt my breath rushing in and out. ‘Yeah,’ I thought. ‘I am. Relax, Greent. You can just ask the people here what happened. Why are you stressing yourself so much? Calm down,’ I thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” the skeleton continued, “I’ll explain it to you. You were… ahm. He found you floating in ‘a dark and empty space.’ That’s what he said, anyways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused for a second, as if thinking, then went on. “Oh. And you had dry tears on your cheeks, " He pointed his finger at his cheek while explaining. "Like you had cried before falling asleep.” He lowered his finger. "Just thought that information might be useful to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thanks,” I said. Quickly, another doubt entered my head. “But how did he know where I was?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. I think he feels a warning in his code when someone is in danger,” he answered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What code? You mean that, like, he can feel when someone is in danger?” I asked. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Something like that,” he said.”I’m not him, anyways. We were in the void when we met you. You seemed fine to me when you came. But you did take a lot of time to wake up. We wanted to explore a little more so we left you there. I didn’t want to take care of you while you slept, at least you’re awake now, and I didn’t want my brother to get a cold, so I let you sleep in my hoodie. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I see. Sorry for the inconvenience,” I said. I smiled faintly, slightly unbelieved. ‘Did I really sleep for five days? Wow. That’s a lot of time. Anyways, I don’t remember how much time I used to sleep. I feel unknown, but how can I remember some things and not know about others?’</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah. it’s ok. It’s not your fault. I don’t know what you must have gone through. What happened to your AU, anyways?” the skeleton asked, walking near the rocks. He sat down on one and beckoned me to come. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t know,” I replied, walking to sit by him. He tapped on a free space for me. I had to climb up to get to where I could sit next to him because of my height. ‘I guess I’ll have to answer like that for a long time, since I don’t know anything from my past, for sure,’ I thought.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Nothing?” the other even taller skeleton asked. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>I startled, forgetting he was even there. He was so silent, it was easy to forget about him. I looked at him and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” the smaller skeleton exclaimed. “This is my brother. I think we forgot to introduce ourselves. His name is Punny and mine’s Puvil! </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Hello, sir,” I greeted.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, my bro isn’t that old!” Puvil laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nyueh,” Punny said. He didn’t seem very happy, but he didn’t seem mad either. Maybe because I didn’t know him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Sorry. Hello, Punny. It’s nice to meet you too. My name is Greent,” I greeted. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a pleasure to meet you too. I hope we can be great friends,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure! That sounds cool!” I said, smiling happily at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! As they say, ‘the more the merrier!’ So I’m gunna be your friend too,” Puvil said, wrapping one of his arms around my neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made me want to look at him. ‘Wow, two friends at once? How great! At least, I think that’s good? I don’t seem to know.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds awesome, brother. We’re all friends now!” Punny said, smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked back at him, giggling at his affirmation. ‘This is nice,’ I thought, smiling. ‘Now I don’t feel lonely, like I did in that white place I woke up in.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, little one. I don’t know if Xyon already talked about it with you, but what happened to your AU?” Puvil asked, looking down at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘That question again? Well, at least I know a little bit more about AUs now from Xyon’s  explanations.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what happened to my AU. I seem to have lost all my memories. Or, at least most of them,” I said. I looked at Puvil when answering this time. I was sad about it, but at the same time I didn’t really feel a lot. Mostly because I didn’t know what or who I was sad for. I wished I knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah! So you have no clues of what happened?” Punny asked, seeming surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s sick,” Puvil commented, looking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I would like to know, though,” I said, staring down at the dark grass. Around the large rocks we were sitting on, there were bright blue mushrooms. They were shining, and a few tiny rocks that seemed to be different types of faded colors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t like it either, if I forgot everything that happened to me in my life,” Puvil said. He took his arm from me and used it to support his skull, his elbow resting on his right femur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems like a bad thing, but I think we need to move on from our pasts. There’s no way to get something back from the past, so why worry about it?” Punny said. He seemed to know what he was talking about, and he had a caring expression on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That makes sense. I don’t know if my life was good or bad, so it might be better to just start with a new beginning. Like, my second new beginning,” I said, thinking my idea was good. Why should I care about something that I don’t remember?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good to see you accepted it so fast, Greent,” Punny commented. He grinned, and I smiled back slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. That may be the best option, I guess,” I said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about you, brother?” Punny asked Puvil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked over at Puvil. He was silent, and seemed to be spacing out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brother?” Punny called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I saw Puvil’s gaze break, and he looked from the floor to his brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Oh, sorry bro. What did you say?” Puvil asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I heard Punny sigh and I looked back at him. He looked concerned, but it seemed like that wasn’t the first time Puvil spaced out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s on your mind now, brother?” Punny asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, it’s nothing bro. What was your question?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked back at Punny, who was silent. He looked like he didn’t like his brother avoiding the subject. I decided to look at the floor and just listen. I looked at the faintly colored tiny rocks again, so I didn't need to turn my head to look at them. I wasn’t part of this conversation, anyways</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bro?” Puvil asked again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok, brother. I'll pass this time, but I always want you to be honest with me,” Punny stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure bro.” Puvil answered</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, will you move on brother?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That question again...? Do you really want to forget our past that badly?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We don't need to forget it, exactly, we just need to keep living without worrying about what happened. I already told you that, brother. We can't go back anymore, so why not just move on? Why do you assume that I want to forget our past so badly?" Punny asked.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just tired of seeing you so sad, brother,” he said in a much quieter tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you want me to do it so badly, sure. I'm not going to stop you, but I'm never going to fully accept it.” Puvil said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed like his past was very important to him. I realized I didn't ask about their AU, so I had no idea about their story. I heard a noise come from Punny, like he was going to say something, but Xyon came back from his sudden disappearance before he could say anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We all looked at him when we heard the sound of him coming. I heard Punny gasp, and I could feel my eye sockets widening in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened to them?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Just Helping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What happened to them?” Punny asked, bouncing up and rushing towards Xyon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was holding a hurt skeleton monster bridal style. The skeleton had on a black hoodie and green pants, with a pocket on the side that I could see. He was also wearing black tennis. His clothes were damaged, like him. He didn’t look too good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Another skeleton with black liquid dripping from his eyesockets was about to kill him if I hadn’t stopped him in time. However, I couldn’t save the rest of the universe. He was the only one left,” Xyon explained. He didn’t show much of his concern, his eyelights moving from the injured skeleton to Punny.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He has a lot of bad bruises,” Punny said, his voice laced with concern. He put his hands over the skeleton's wounds and murmured something I couldn’t hear. I didn't understand how this could help. Was he trying to stop the bleeding of a wound? I observed as Puvil got up and headed closer to them, looking at the injured skeleton. Everyone was gathering around the skeleton, so I decided to get closer, slipping down the rock and walking towards them. Though I didn’t get too close to them- just close enough to get a better view... I watched as a type of green light came out of Punny’s hand, going into the hurt skeleton’s injuries.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” I asked curiously. I watched Punny’s hand, getting nearer without noticing, my focused glare on the light.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m healing them,” Punny answered. He went through other wounds, healing each of them, making some of them turn only into scars.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” I asked again, not taking my eyelights from his hands. The green light was still filtering inside the wounds, healing them almost completely.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This is healing magic. You’ve never seen or heard about it?” he said, his disbelief seeping through his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. But it sounds very useful,” I responded.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It is! And not only useful but also necessary,” he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This time you didn’t take that long, huh?”  Puvil said looking over at Xyon with a questioning look on his face. “Why’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the last time I was curious about something. We can talk about that later, though,” Xyon replied. He didn’t pay any attention to what was happening, only staring at Punny and what he was doing to the skeleton he was still holding.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Punny pointed to one of the skeleton’s legs, I looked at it and there had a wound that he hadn’t healed all the way yet.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This one here is really bad. I don’t think I’ll be able to heal it fully, we’ll need some bandages to wrap around it,” he stated. It looked bad. It was open wide, with some liquid dripping out. I looked away because it made me feel uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sans and Papyrus might have some,” Puvil commented, looking at his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Two more people I didn’t know. I felt my brows raising and frowned in curiosity, trying not to pay attention to the wound.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Punny replied. “Can you get us there, brother?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Punny turned and looked at his brother in the eyes, asking the last part gently. Puvil sighed before replying.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Too many people, too far from the bros’ house. I can only teleport two people,” Puvil said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Punny made a face like he remembered that he knew.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. I forgot about that. Hey Xyon, can you also teleport since you’re kinda like my brother?” he asked looking back to Xyon.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, I know I am kinda like him. I tried to teleport like he can, but I can’t teleport too far from places I’m not looking at in the moment,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, so Xyon, is it ok if I take him with me and my brother?” Punny asked, pointing at the skeleton wearing black. “You guys could walk to get there then?” he suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you’re ok with that” he continued, looking at me to check my reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, not minding or reacting since it was going to help someone.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s fine. We’ll be there in a few minutes,” Xyon said, handing the wounded skeleton over to Punny gingerly. Punny took the limp body in his arms, carrying him as if he was very light. He held the skeleton with only one arm, touching his brother’s shoulder with the other.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” Punny said. Puvil waved to us with his right hand.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I waved back and watched as he snapped his fingers, the two disappearing in a blink.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Since they were no longer there, I looked up at Xyon. He turned around to the Waterfall’s exit.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get going so we don’t waste time,” he said, walking out.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded and followed behind him, exiting the cave and making me get kind of wet again. This time I felt cold, making me stop. I felt a shiver pass through my spine. The water fell on my neck, ticking me. I giggled silently and shrugged my shoulders so that the water ran off and it wasn’t as cold. I started to think and almost stopped walking, but I looked up and realized that I was being left behind. I ran to catch up to him, starting to follow him again. He gave me a quick look and continued to walk without saying anything.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>While we walked, none of us said anything. I looked around at our surroundings, still following him. There were bright things on the ceiling that were beautiful. I remembered that they were back in the cave we had come from as well, though I hadn’t noticed. This whole place was a lot better than the white place I remember waking up in. I liked the darkness and blue hues here. It felt calming, the blue water that made tiny waves because of the weak wind that stirred it. It was comforting.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, I felt one of my feet get caught in something. I tripped, almost hitting Xyon. With a fast move, he grabbed me before I could hit the floor. With a slow reaction, I gasped as he put me back on my feet again. I sighed, relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful,” he said, his hand on my shoulder. “Are you ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It reminded me of when he asked the same question at the white place. I nodded and stuttered out a ‘thanks’, embarrassed. I looked back to see what I had tripped on. It was a little rock on the floor. It seemed to have moved since I had stumbled over it, leaving small marks on the grass. Xyon noticed where I was looking and moved his hand from my shoulder, walking over to the rock and kicking it into the water. Ripples moved around from where it sank.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Now nobody will trip on it again,” he said. He came back over to me, looking at me again. “Are you ok to keep going?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I looked up at him and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“‘K then, but don’t worry about telling me if something hurts, ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I replied with a nod again and he smiled. He was passing me, going back to his original path and following it again. I followed behind, watching the ground so I didn’t trip again and slow us down. I noticed Xyon slowed his steps and was walking by my side instead of in front of me. It felt like he was worried. I looked up at him for a moment and then back at the floor. He was concentrating on walking. I considered asking him about the two people they were talking about in the cave so I could know them better.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Xyon,” I said.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t know whether he was listening or not since I didn’t look up, but I went on anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Who were the other two guys they were talking about?” I asked. I didn’t remember their names, so I hoped that he understood who I was talking about.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you talking about Sans and Papyrus?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” finding the names familiar, I affirmed, waiting for him to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They are skeletons as well. One is lazy, and the other is very energetic. The lazy one is tall, and the other one is small. You’ll meet them soon, and you’ll know who is who in seconds,” he explained.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>What did he mean by that, I thought. He didn’t say which one was which, he just described them. He probably knows what he’s talking about though, and we’ll get to see them soon too anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. Ok,” I answered him quietly. This place was very quiet, so I wasn’t worried about him not hearing me. We kept walking all the way to Snowdin without talking. This time I didn’t trip on anything. When we arrived, Xyon stopped at a house that had an igloo on the right side of it. There was a balcony on the second floor, with a door to get there from inside the house. Xyon walked up the stairs to the small porch from the entrance door and knocked on it. I went up behind him and waited for someone to reply. Instead, we heard screams.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“GET AWAY FROM ME! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ALL!? WHERE AM I?! WHERE’S GASTER?!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This made Xyon and mines eyesockets widen while he both looked at each other. Xyon then ran to the window to get a better view of what was happening on the inside. I stayed on the porch watching him, paralyzed. He turned his head to look at me.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay here,” he ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded and he disappeared. I snapped out of my paralysis and ran to the window to see what was going on. I leaned close to the window, my breath making the glass blurry where it hit. I leaned back again because I couldn’t see now. There was a red hue coming from inside, and I wiped the glass with my hoodie sleeve to see.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hey, no need for harm, other me! We were just helping you! You shouldn’t be moving too much,” I heard someone say. It was muffled from the walls, I could at least still see inside.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was a skeleton wearing blue clothes and talking to the skeleton Xyon had brought to the cave earlier. He stepped slowly towards the skeleton, but he screamed for him to stop and that he was going to attack if he didn’t. The skeleton wearing blue stopped walking and stayed in place. Behind him, I could see Puvil, Punny, and a tall skeleton in an orange hoodie, I don’t seem to recognize this one. The skeleton in blue was the shortest of them all, but he started talking again before I could look around more.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Look,” he said, his voice still muffled, “we were almost finishing healing your opened wounds.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He held out his hands for the skeleton to see what he had in them more clearly. One was holding a small bone with a sharp side, probably to defend himself. The other skeleton looked at the weapon with many feelings, his expressions seeming to be a mux of fear, confusion, and pain.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not falling for that again,” he said before vanishing to thin air.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>My eyelights moved around in my sockets, searching for any sight of him. Instead, I saw Xyon on the second floor of the house. The window became blurry again, me not realizing how close I was to the window. I slid back and looked around again, spotting the skeleton. He was running towards the Snowdin’s entrance. Where was he possibly going? He was limping pretty badly, and his leg must’ve been hurting horribly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe I should go after him? I thought.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I looked back again to the window, thinking about calling the others. I would have, but the skeleton was starting to run out of sight. He was heading towards the direction of the forest so he wouldn’t be seen. I hesitated for a second, then decided to follow him secretly, not even thinking about how worried this could make the others.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Blackout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I was walking, hitting the cold snow with every step, those making crunching sounds making me try to walk with even more caution to not get caught. I have been following that guy for some time now, we were currently at a path that ended in a big blue door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stopped walking and hid in a bush nearby trying hard to not make any sounds with very slow steps. I have observed the wounded skeleton try to open the big door with all his straight that he still had left but resulting in failure. He eventually got tired and flopped himself to the ground with his back resting to the door. I also got tired of staying crouched behind the bushes and sat down in the cold snow just like him, making the bushes move and do a slight noise when I hit them by accident, that made the wounded skeleton look at my direction 'oh shit' was my only thought as I paralyzed in place, clenched teeth with anxiety, hands clenched to the cold snow, making me shiver, my eyelights probably disappeared and my breathing stopped, staring back at him through the leaves, hopefully he couldn’t see it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy didn't take his eyes from where I was and I started to panic, my soul beating like crazy, he didn't seem like the friendly type, I was scared, I couldn't move, I knew if I did - to try hiding somewhere else - the bushes would make even more noise if I’m not careful enough. I felt very tense, but knowing he could also just think it was something like the wind and soon would stop looking, made me wait. And as I thought, he did… huff, I let my breath run freely again - but still with cautions to not make any more inconvenient noises - and calmed down little by little. Maybe he thought it was an animal or something, whatever. I sighed heavily, relieved, as I watched the skeleton stretching and yawning, spreading his legs and resting his head to the door, he’s sleepy... That can be my chance to approach him if he falls asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I observed as he closed his eyes and almost didn’t look like he was breathing, it was a peaceful view. Me on the other side, had my femurs pressed to my chest while I had my jaw laid on my arms with them supported on my knees, with eyes half-closed, I knew I was getting sleepy too and something that I hadn’t noticed until now is that I was hungry as well. I sighed, I don’t know where to get food and I’ll not go searching for it. I don’t wanna lose sight of him if he moves from here, it’s not like I’m going to die if I don’t eat for some more time, right? Just a silly headache maybe, no need to worry about it. Even though… should I.. check myself…? Hm...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end I ignored my thoughts. Some time passed and he did not move for a good time, I waited a little more, almost sleeping but I forced my eyesockets open and got up making the bushes make some noise again, this time he didn’t react to it, I think he’s already lost in sleep land, I smiled sleepily and walked slowly towards him, it was worth it the waiting. Getting near the guy, I sat by his side carefully, the side I could observe his badly wounded leg, the right one, the liquid that was spilling out of it had stained almost all of the piece of cloth that he tore from his hoodie’s sleeve earlier - trough the way here - and wrapped around it. Could I heal it if I knew how to use that magic from Punny? I sigh again “I don’t know how it works if the answer was yes, I'm afraid I could make it worse… I could try…” I made a pause, observing the scrap but decided “better not” I mumbled to myself having my gaze stuck into his covered wound, having it clearly in my imagination, my sleepiness making my mind go blank by the time and I wanted to think about something but it was getting in the way, as my head and eyesockets fell without me fully noticing...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>. . .</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” I felt my back hit something, startled and confused I opened my eyes, as an automatic reaction I sat up and put my hands on my back rapidly, already figuring out what it hit was the cold snow under me, I also discovered that I was having a headache, I grunted silently and looked at my front just to be pinned down on the cold ground this time, I felt a shiver and looked at the figure over me, it’s </span>
  <b>him</b>
  <span>, </span>
  <b>he</b>
  <span>’s awake! Wait, did I fell asleep? Oh no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He forced both of my hands over my head “What do you think you’re doing?!” He questioned angrily, I was shocked and opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out of it, I wasn’t doing anything, was I? he put more straight on his hands, squeezing my wrists, I whimpered silently, scared, one of my eyes closed as if it had a mind of it own thinking it was gonna relief the pain or something, I looked away not wanting to face the skeleton over me, my mind becoming blank and I didn’t know what to think, I didn’t felt like I was breathing but I couldn’t help it in such situation and feeling stressed while having a headache is really tough, I can only concentrate on the pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I-I..” I tried to speak but I couldn’t think how to form the phrase, failing to say anything, my head whirling while I’m struggling myself to</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” He asked, making me glare at him, making me realize my eyesockets were once, both closed. While analyzing him, he put his free arm back and made a hand gesture, next then, he brought it back holding a red bone, one of the sides of it was sharp. I started to shake with my eyes wide open, I’m kinda wanna freak out now if I’m already not. I think I was right since he put an amused smile on his face, that scares me, and once again he pressed my wrists with strength “Ahw, why so scared? I’m not gonna do anything if you start to spit it out!” He put the sharp part of the bone over my throat, almost right under my chin, making me jolt, and pressed it slightly, obligating me right after: “Now, start talking. And, no. Lying.” He made a cutting motion with the bone on my neck to demonstrate what would happen if I did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears started to form in the sides of my sockets and I tried speaking again, staring him in the eyes trying not to sound whiny “I-I-... I j-just wanted t-to make s-sure y-you were g-gonna be o-ok” my fingers tilted of fear while I stuttered, uncomfortably, and I looked away clenching my teeth while my tears fell, afraid of what could be his reaction. Even if I knew I wasn’t lying, he could think of something else. If he does anything I know I gotta be ready to defend myself, even if I don’t think I know how to do it?? But. L-let’s… maybe…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I had avoided eye contact again because I just couldn’t afford to look at him while I’m in fear and pain, it just gets worse. But I can tell he’s staring at me, and I don’t like it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a long moment of uncomfortable silence for me while I just maintained my eyes closed. Slowly I felt him let go of my wrists while putting the bone away, suddenly I found myself breathing again but not completely relieved, with my hands holding onto the snow, giving me another shiver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I opened one of my eyes to get a sneak peek of what he was doing now, and he just got up. I only noticed now that one of his eyes had been flaming some magic out of it and when he closed his eyes for a short time it started to vanish. I opened my other eye not even noticing and stared at him while he just stared back at me, I still felt uncomfortable and afraid to do any movements.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he reached his hand out for me and said “Get up” As if demanding, I was trembling slightly, still spreaded on the cold snow, but I could tell it wasn’t the cold that was making me shake, although it could also be it. Afraid if I should accept it or not, still but with my hand shaking I decided to grab it, but before I could do it myself he grabbed my hand and pulled me up, surprised I stumbled a little dizzy but I established after some seconds, getting used again to be on my feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before I looked up at him he was already looking at me when I turned my head, and he started “So, you were worried about me? About my leg you mean?” He gave a look at his - wrapped in the fabric of what his hoodie was made of - wound and continued “It is fine, I can deal with it alone” he crossed his arms while saying so “I have dealt with worse already, I know how to take care of myself, I  just need to find the right things but changing to the subject of you, are you here just because of that? Who are you?” He acts cool now, as if he wasn’t just ready to kill me minutes ago, I rubbed both of my wrists gently one at a time and stepped back a little but not because I wanted to make him suspicious, just because I was still scared and stopping I put one of my hands on my forehead, my headache is not making this any better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I followed you... since... you ran off.. that house” I said slowly, without making eye contact, staring at the bright snow under my feet trying to avoid the pain in my head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That house? And who were all those skeletons? You know them? Are you friends? Who are you all? Do you know a skeleton called Gaster? Is it possible to trust you?” Argh to many questions- he asked them coldly and he was still holding that sharp bone, so I started to speak again, to make him understand I didn’t mean any harm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-they said y-your wound w-was pretty bad, so I decided it w-would be a good i-idea t-to follow you if you n-needed help… And no, I h-haven’t m-meet no one with t-that name” I replied not being able to control my stuttering. I lowered my head and I whispered very quietly “At least I think I didn't.” I kept my hand over my forehead because it felt relieving even if not much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what about y-” I was gonna get a look at him as he was probably going to make another question but felt my head spin, dizzy I thrown myself back on the snow and sat there still with my palm over my forehead, pressing it slightly and squeezing my eyesockets closed with a ‘hmm’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re ok?” Asking he came closer and crouched next to me, I could hear the snow crunching “Did I hurt you?” He also asked, but still with his cold tone, making him look scary and intimidating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no… that.. must be something else…” I replied, opening my eyesockets slowly starting at the snow “I.. I have a really bad headache right now.. And I think it’s because I haven’t eaten anything since I woke up” I explained what I think it’s the case, 5 days y’know, I guess it was to be expected? But I wasn’t expecting it, and I don't even know what happened when my au still existed or where I've been. Who knows if I'm a lot more days without eating than I know?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” He asked staring at me and sat down by my side</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before replying anything I breathed quietly and checked on my status “Well, by what Xyon said, I think I've lost a lot, I'm supposing my au got destroyed. Xyon saved me from the desolation of it and I just woke up recently... We came here, he brought me to the house and I followed you after your tantrum. That’s why I still haven't ate anything” After I said that there was silence, and I hugged my legs feeling cold and shivers pass through my spine</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then decided to speak again after some time “Saved, huh? I'm assuming he did the same to me then? I knew this place didn’t look anything like my home, this door should be black, not blue” He complained “But that place looks similar, as if it is another version of the place I live. Then...does that mean…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Xyon told me they are called aus, I also lived in snowdin… but that’s all I can remember” I said things more calmer now and not so afraid since we were having a nice talk… nice? Do I really think this is nice? Heh, urgh, I laid my jaw on my knees and gently caressed my forehead feeling off with the pain</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s an au?” He asked, without taking my jaw from my knees and my hand from my face I looked up at him with my eyelights, seeing him currently looking at the cold ground</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Xyon said it’s an abbreviation for ‘Alternative Universes’, and that there is a lot of them” I replied and as I finished he stopped staring at the snow and looked down at me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alternative Universes…? Oh… It... makes sense, and, who’s Xyon?” He asked frowning, still cold though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s the skeleton that…” I gave a tiny pause to rub my forehead again closing one of my eyes in the process, and proceed “Uses orange and purple”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was he any of these in the house? And I don’t remember seeing you there” He stared intensely at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, yeah… we had just arrived when we heard shouting, so I observed it from a window and he hid in the second floor, I don’t think you noticed him” I replied and closed both of my eyes, holding my legs with both hands now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True” He agreed, and added “I didn’t notice there was another window either.” He rested a thumb on his chin in a pensive form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you were pretty busy concentrated in running away and you almost killed me of an heart attack when you eyes wouldn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>leaves</span>
  </em>
  <span> the bushes” I explained</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh, guess I should have believed my instincts” I stayed in silence at that, wondering if it could have been worse or better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“. . . By the way… did I ask your name?” I asked, curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so, mine’s Rockye, what’s yours?” He asks calmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Greent” I opened my eyes, lifting my head slightly up and smiled at him the most nicely I could “Nice to meet you”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same, I guess” He frowned, tilting his head again making me confused and curious, then asked “Are you doing fine?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My smile dropped to be really tiny and I replied “Hm… No, I don't think so” I stopped smiling and closed one of my eyes laying my head down again “You don’t really think 'that' people are bad, do you? Two of them were also saved by Xyon from what I heard, they even became friends with me” I said while staring at the snow and sighed, closing my left eye open, annoyed with my headache.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I was scared they could be doing… Well, no need for you to know about it” Looking back at him curiously I could see his eyesockets empty, completely black.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm… is it something bad?” I asked a little concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it is, it’s also a very sensitive subject, worse than my wounded leg, if I can avoid that conversation I will” He replied, I heard his breath twitching slightly and I decided to get a glance at him again, my eyes half-closed while I tried to keep them open, then staring at the cold snow, I’m sure I saw a red liquid slip down his cheek with his eyeslights still off, but I preferred to be quiet about it, who knows if he decides to attack again? I wouldn’t dare to try understand his feeling right now, and even if he needs comfort I’m sure I’ll not be good with it, it’s even harder in my state. I sighed, why be sick in a situation like this? … Not even I’m sure if I can trust those people, but they’re the only ones I can count for now. “Hey…” I called his attention quietly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” I looked at him observing him wip - probably tears - from his eyesockets with his only remaining sleeve</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna try to figure things on your own? Because I think I’m gonna go back to the house, they don’t seem like harm to me and I need a place to stay, I’m not sure they’d be happy if you come, but if you have questions I’m sure Xyon can answer them. I'm suppose they're worried right now” I said expecting him to come, since I’m curious if he know where to go already with this wounded leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want me to come with you, don't you?” I frowned at his question, that's not bad trough, it's probably better together than alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I didn't said anything but you were already welcome by what it seemed, they only wanted to help you” I squeezed one of my eyes but didn’t stop smiling</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh, ok, then I’ll go with you” He replied with a nice smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a nice choice!” I lifted and smiled happily, then stretched before getting up and held on my forehead again, ignoring the fact that my vision became black for a moment and I sighed “So, while we go, can I ask what happened to your world? Do you remember the person who attacked you?” He also got up after me and already started walking, another one that doesn’t like to waste time? But he stopped and looked back at me, suggesting with his hand for me to follow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We started walking side-by-side as I got to his pace, bearing with my headache at every step, he looked thoughtful with his hands in his hoodie pockets, I kept waiting for him to respond - if he would - while rubbing my forehead and staring at the snow repeatedly, remembering the trip from when we were (I was) at the waterfall place with Xyon, I’m grateful he caught me in time but now here’s not here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now that I think about it, you look kinda similar on appearance, as the guy that attacked me, the only difference was his clothes and the dripping liquid from his eyesockets” He decided to reply after all. The thing he said must have something to do we the things about 'other versions'.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But we’re all skeletons, isn’t that normal?” I questioned, turning my head slightly in his direction</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No? I think only siblings can look the same sometimes, but it’s rare, that makes me wonder...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I suddenly felt really bad and stopped walking. I felt so... off. I heard Rockye calling my name once or twice, I didn’t even know what was going on, everything’s black… I can’t feel the floor… or anything, I didn’t breathe, as if air wasn't necessary and then heard the whole silence around me. Slowly my vision came back… but I didn't feel as if I was there, I didn’t feel… No where, I only felt pain… but there was a faint voice that said in the back of my head “It’ll be ok, you can sleep”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>